This disclosure relates generally to the field of integrated circuit fabrication.
Electromigration (EM) is a potential cause of failure in the lines of an integrated circuit. Electromigration failure occurs when electrons traveling through a line drag the conductor material comprising the line; over time, microvoids are formed in the line. Microvoids may collect into a larger void, potentially reducing the conductivity of the line or causing an open circuit if the void crosses the width of the line, causing failure in the integrated circuit.